


Subtle Comforts

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddis can admit that she needs comfort after Sophos leaves Attolia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judas_river](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_river/gifts).



> Set just as the scene where Eddis watches Sophos and his party ride away from the top of the Attolian palace in _A Conspiracy of Kings_ ends.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I've left the relationship field blank and checked both "gen" and "multi" as you can read it either way if you wish.
> 
> And a special thanks to betas I'll list after the reveal!

Helen turned in the cloak, facing Gen, feeling the warmth of his chest against her instead of simply against her back. Looking into his eyes, she half smiled as she reached up to stroke the scar on his cheek, the favor of his god.

“No, he couldn't, could he?” She spoke quietly as she blinked tears away from her eyes. Gen's breath was as warm as his arms around her, and she took comfort in that. “I will write him.”

“Come.” He stepped away from her touch and offered his hand, and Eddis took it, following him through the winding hallways of the palace to the Queen of Attolia's chambers. Eddis would have stiffened and declined, but she found herself less resolved to being alone after having his embrace to comfort her.

Attolia sat at her window where Eddis knew should would not longer be able to see the procession. But they all had their thoughts.

“I believe you'll find all of the inkwells in working order,” Eugenides said, lips quirking into a smile that Helen could not help but mimic. She caught a flush across Attolia's cheeks as the queen lowered her head to cover her mouth with her hand. Helen had very rarely heard her laughter, and she guessed Attolia might not even be so free with Gen still.

She sat down to write her letter, finding herself feeling slightly out of place at Attolia's desk She felt too short, too stiff in her clothes. But she let it fall away as she began her missive, careful with the words she chose—more careful than she had been that afternoon.

When she finished, one of Attolia's attendants, an older woman, stood waiting with wax. The seal felt heavy as Eddis pressed it, and the woman took the letter without a word, closing the door behind her without allowing one of the younger attendants in. Helen spread her fingers across the top of the desk and looked up to see Gen with his head resting in his wife's lap. She could not help but smile through the pang she felt in her chest. Would Sophos return to her expecting such familiarity or marriage at all after her parting words? She hoped the letter would make her heart clear.

As if she could feel Eddis's eyes, Attolia turned her head to the side and held out a hand to the queen. Helen found herself rising immediately, seeking the comfort that had come so unexpectedly during the leave-taking. Irene's palm was cool and slender in her own, but she did not think about her own callouses against it.

“Irene...”

“Your letter will reach him.” The cold calm of Attolia's voice washed over Eddis, and she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. When she opened them again, Gen was looking up at her, smiling his smile, inviting her, without words, to stay.

She went to the window, letting Attolia's hand slip from her grasp. She could see nothing but the country of Attolia stretched before her, and she longed for her mountains, for her people. The jarring reality of her love for Sophos had obscured the quiet bond that had been cemented in Irene's calm show of support, and now Helen let herself think on it, let it sink in. She had not thought to find such a friend in the ruthless queen who had bent her ear with iron and poison, who had maimed her thief and confidant, who had taken Gen away from Eddis and away from her.

But she was no stranger to sudden changes of the world, nor the more subtle ones. She knew such a friendship would bring strength in more than just this.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, not turning away from the window. Her letter would reach him and warm his heart the way his had hers so many times before. It would be so.

And in Irene's chambers, they were all content in their thoughts then, she knew, and she felt a welcome in the comfort of the room that she had not yet outstayed.


End file.
